Den-tal Disaster!
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: AU. There's a party; romance, battles and food are in the mix. Nothing can go wrong, right? Oh, yeah, things can go wrong with 2 couples. Except: neither Ash nor May are fond of going to the dentist. This is just a result of my insanity and personal experiences with anesthetics. The pun is the title of the story, a parody, if you will. WILL BE REWRITTEN, DELETED AND BECOME A 2-SHOT


**Author's Note: I'm taking a bit of a break from my Ninjago one-shots and this idea's been in my mind for a little while now. Minus OCs, I don't own Pokémon or Honda. This is going to be interesting! Despite the name of this one-shot, it doesn't have to do with the episode, "Absol-ute Disaster." However, an Absol appears. The title is the parody/pun. I fixed this in a few places and not just because I got a few flames, which will actually be addressed (perhaps by name, or not) in my next chapter of "His Distance". I hope you enjoy the revised version.  
**

* * *

** Den-tal Disaster!**

(LaRousse City, Hoenn. Normal P.O.V.)

Ah, the Battle Tower in LaRousse. There's a celebration for coordinators and trainers alike battling for their highest rank. Gym Leaders, Elite 4 members and Frontier Brains are also in attendance. Notable attendees are Misty Waterflower, Ash Ketchum, Andrew Peterson, and May Maple.

* * *

(Inside the tower, Misty's P.O.V.)

"Man, this place is impressive!" Janine says. 'I still can't believe _she _is Koga's daughter,' I think to myself.

"Lt. Surge, long time no see," an older man says, as he's joined by others.

"Ace, is that you?" a boy with blue hair asks the Viridian Gym Leader.

"No, Tate, I'm a giant Baltoy. Of course it's me. I should properly introduce myself. I'm Eileen Matthews, Viridian Gym Leader," Eileen says.

"Well it's a pleasure seeing you all. This is Wattson, I'm Steven Stone," a trainer says with 4 others; they must be the Elite 4. Arceus, where's Lance?

"Steven, hey. Sorry it took us a while. Look who decided to grow up and announce Kanto," our current champion teases.

"Trent, don't be so annoying. The only people I know are Liza and Tate," Eileen says.

"Well then that leaves us to do our introductions. I'm Liza, Tate's my little brother; Mossdeep Gym Leaders," Liza says.

"Wattson, Mauville Gym," he states.

"Roxanne, Rustboro Gym," a girl looking like a student says.

"What's up? I'm Brawly, Dewford Gym," a guy with blue hair says.

"Hey, I'm Flannery. Lavaridge Gym," a girl with red hair states.

"Norman Maple, Petalburg Gym," a man says. May's last name is Maple; this must be her dad.

"Winona, Fortree Gym," a girl with long hair says.

"I'm Wallace. Juan is over there," a guy with turquoise hair says.

"Now it's our turn! Dark-types are my specialty. I'm Sidney," a guy with a red mohawk states.

"I'm Phoebe; Ghost-types are my domain," a girl wearing a hula skirt says.

"Glacia. Ice-types; Prima, it's a pleasure," a girl next to Phoebe states.

"The feeling's mutual, Glacia," Prima coolly replies.

"Drake. Dragons, like Lance," a guy who looks like a captain says.

"Right. Anyway, you know Agatha, Prima, Bruno and I. This is Trent Matthews and our-"

"Pardon the interruption, Lance, but mind if I do introductions?" I turn and notice Blaise has actually spoken up.

"Go ahead," Agatha says.

"Blaise Adams, Seafoam Gym. Fire-types. Green striped shirt is Forrest Harrison of the Pewter Gym. You already know my friend, Ace; Eileen Matthews of the Viridian Gym. Water and Fighting are her main, but she has a variety. Janine Asaki, Fuchsia Gym. Erika Reynolds, Celadon Gym. Misty Waterflower, Cerulean Gym. Lt. Surge, Vermilion Gym and Saffron Gym Leader, Sabrina H-"

"Matthews. I'm married to the champion. So, when can battles begin?"

"As soon as your trainer IDs are registered into the system. When that happens, you'll hear it. So, hang out, catch up, mingle," Lance says and a lot of leaders begin to go around. I decide to search for Ash.

* * *

(May's P.O.V.)

'Great. There are so many gym leaders, it's overwhelming. I know my dad's coworkers, but I'm so nervous! What if I'm paired with someone I don't know?' I think to myself.

"May, are you okay?" Norman asks, a girl my age, maybe older with him.

"Just fine, dad, really," I say.

"Nervous, are we? Unless you're partnered against your dad or I, then you really shouldn't be," the girl states. She is wearing jeans, a T-shirt and a windbreaker, with a Poké Ball around her necklace. She also has a wristband with some stone in it.

"Oh, I should introduce myself. Eileen Matthews, Viridian Gym Leader," she says with her hand out.

"May Maple. I'm looking for my boyfriend and a Munchlax," I say, noticing that Munchlax has gotten out again.

"This Munchlax is yours?" a male with blue hair states.

"Yes, I'm sorry," I say.

"No need to be. Hello Norman, Ace," kissing Eileen.

"Well, that's one-third. May, this is my boyfriend and one of the Striaton Gym Leaders, Cress Manning," Eileen states.

"There's my soon-to-be sister-in-law. Cress, have you seen Cilan?" a red-haired trainer says, making Eileen blush a little.

"No, Chili, but my guess is that he's with Iris. Besides, we're only dating," Cress says.

"Hey May, I've heard that there's a variety of desserts, and," I zip to the table, not letting Eileen finish. Food sounds pretty good right about now.

* * *

(One of the food tables. Ash's P.O.V.)

"Man, oh man, everything looks so good!" I say, Pikachu on my shoulder.

"Well, perhaps you should try a LaRousse delicacy. Aspear Berry cupcakes," a familiar voice says.

"How ya doing, Drew?" I ask the coordinator.

"Pretty good. Do you know who anyone's battling with?" he asks, flicking his hair.

Before I can answer, a screen lights up.

"Alright, coordinators and trainers alike, listen up. My name is Trent Matthews and I am the Kanto champion. In respect to Hoenn's unique double battles, the first four match-ups are the following." We turn our attention to a screen as May walks towards us.

Cards are shuffled.

"On the red side, we will have Cilan Manning of the Striaton Gym with Forrest Harrison of the Pewter Gym. The green side will be Factory Head Thorton Datsura and Liza Wilson of the Mossdeep Gym."

The next group appears.

"Second battle is Falkner Lee of the Violet Gym and Karen Elm of the Johto Elite 4. Their opponents are Dome Ace Tucker and trainer Gary Oak of Pallet Town."

The third group appears and I'm stunned.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise. It's Paul Ivy of Veilstone City and Maylene Matthews, the leader of the Veilstone Gym. Their opponents are Castle Valet Darach Matthews and top coordinator Solidad Slate from Pewter City."

The fourth group appears.

"The fourth battle in this tournament is Byron Austin of the Canalave Gym and Koga Asaki of the Johto Elite 4. They are squaring off against Roark Austin of the Oreburgh Gym and top coordinator Liana Matthews of Viridian City. Folks, this is a three-day event and everyone should enjoy themselves. Would the first group of battlers get acquainted please?" Trent finishes, but is caught off-guard by Sabrina whispering into his ear.

"Mega battles are allowed, one mega evolution per team. That's it for now," Trent states.

"I honestly wonder how she does it," a familiar voice says.

"She and Trent were dating for a while, Brandon. I am _his_ sister. Hi Ash," Eileen says.

"Eileen, worried about your streak?" Reggie asks. I still can't believe she's related to Paul.

"Not really. Keep in mind, I've quite a few possibilities for Mega Evolution," she says.

"Out of Kanto?" Drew asks.

She nods.

* * *

(Later in the day, Drew's P.O.V.)

As I'm watching May eat Aspear cupcakes, I turn and see a giant Venusaur with 2 Charizard and a Blastoise.

"Wow, that's a big Venusaur," May states, beginning to eat a colder cupcake.

"That's because it's a Mega Venusaur and it belongs to Spenser, the Palace Maven. The Charizard that's blackish in color is a Mega Charizard X that belongs to me and the one next to it is a Mega Charizard Y. Then, that's a Mega Blastoise belonging to Siebold, a Duke and a member of the Kalos Elite 4," a trainer says.

"Haven't I seen you before? Wait, you came to visit me and Wally," I begin.

"Guess I couldn't properly introduce myself. I'm Dakota; Dakota Sycamore. I gave you and Wally stones to specifically evolve your Pokémon. They're called Key stones. Would you mind sending out your Absol?" he asks. I look at the stone and send out the Disaster Pokémon.

"Ow!" I look and see May holding her jaw.

"You alright there, airhead?" I ask.

"I think I might've hurt my tooth. Ash!" May shouts.

"Hm? Oh, I'm not Ash. I know, same hair color. Name's Evan Matthews," he says, touching a stone on his jacket's zipper. He spins a ball on his finger and recalls the Charizard. He's not wearing a hat like Ash, but I see a resemblance with hair.

"I see you've met Cody. I'd suggest getting to a dentist, ASAP. I can relay the message to your dad," Evan says. Now I remember him!

"You defeated my dad's team with your Combusken; the whole evolutionary line," May exclaims. Evan rifles a hand through his black hair.

"Guilty as charged, but like I said. Dentist."

I leave as I see Evan go in Max's direction, grabbing my car keys.

"Hey, Drew, I'm allergic to Novocaine," May says en route. I mentally face-palm at my girlfriend's fate.

* * *

(About five minutes later, Misty's P.O.V.)

I'm trying not to panic, but it's pretty hard when you're face-to-face with a Mega Pinsir, Mega Scizor, Mega Heracross, and a Mega Beedrill!

"Misty, where's your Key stone?" Ash asks. I show him the ring on my index finger.

"Okay, Pinsir, rest up," a voice says. It's Noland!

"Scizor, do the same!" Gary.

"You too, Heracross," a trainer with green hair says.

"Beedrill, good display so far," Bugsy says.

"Hey Misty, gonna Mega Evolve that Gyarados of yours?" the green-haired Heracross trainer asks.

"Gyarados is the only one that I have capable of Mega Evolving. However, if I get partnered with Eileen, then she'll probably use her Gyarados," I say.

"Aaron's a Bug-type specialist of the Sinnoh Elite 4," Ash says between bites.

"I wouldn't count on my Gyarados, either," Eileen says.

"Gyarados is one of your strongest, isn't he?" Aaron asks.

"Of course he is. He's sick at the moment; but don't worry, I've got a,"

"Ouch!" Ash shouts, cutting her off.

"You okay Ash?" I ask.

"Perfectly fine, Misty," he says, trying to hide something.

"Right. Ash, I'm no expert, but I know that Aguav berries are kind of tough. However, according to my boyfriend, they're also good in recipes," Eileen says.

As I get up to take Ash to the dentist, he says, "Wait, _you're _dating Chili?"

She says, "No. I'm dating Cress."

I want to ask if she means Cress as in the Cress who helped us back when we were studying in Celadon, but my focus is drifted to my car keys.

En route, Ash looks at me.

"Sorry, Mist," he begins.

"Don't be, Ash," I tell him.

"I can't have lidocaine. It messes up aura," he says, having left Pikachu with Eileen at the party.

* * *

(A dental office. May's P.O.V.)

"May?" Drew says.

"Go ahead, tease me. I probably cracked my tooth or something like that on an Aspear Berry cupcake," I say.

Before he can reply, a man looking just like him walks in, alongside a hygienist.

"Well, my nephew's got quite the girl in May Maple," he says.

"Uncle Noah, great to see you. So, how much damage did May do to her mouth?" Drew asks as I see the tray of pointy tools.

"Someone's got her first cavity. I can put this in Norman's name," the hygienist says. Why does she look familiar?

"Thanks Daisy," Drew says, having put the magazine down. His Accord is nice.

"As in Daisy Oak?" I ask.

She puts on gloves and says, "Yes, the same Daisy Oak. Now this might sting a little," reaching for a vial. I wince.

"April, don't be afraid of a needle. Oh, I should mention that she's allergic to Novocaine, though." Drew's uncle finishes washing up his hands as I feel myself shaking.

"We'll start off with a little nitrous oxide then," he says.

"What's that?" I ask.

"It's usually called 'laughing gas.' Don't stress too much about it; my uncle's one of the best," he says, getting up and going out.

A mask is slipped on my nose and Daisy says, "Open wide and in your mind, count backwards from 50."

I do so.

'Fifty. Forty-nine. Forty-eight. Forty-seven. Forty-six. Forty-five,' I drift off.

* * *

(Same place, a different room. Ash's P.O.V.)

I don't like the dentist. There, I said it. Pikachu's electric attacks; painful at first, but the pain fades. Charizard's Flamethrower; painful, but the burn dies down.

"Ash, calm down," Misty says.

"Peterson and associates. I wonder if they're Drew's," I begin.

"Mother and brother-in-law. I'm Dr. Hannah Peterson," the lady says.

"Oh, and I'm Drew's older sister, Tasha," the girl says.

"I'm Misty Waterflower and this is Ash. He was eating and according to a friend, bit into an Aguav flavored treat," Misty says, searching for her Pokégear.

"Well, according to the Kanto Dental Clinic, Ash is overdue for a cleaning," Dr. Peterson says.

"Ah, here. This is a picture of what Ash bit into," Misty says.

"Who sent you that picture?" I ask.

"Janine. I don't know how they do it," Misty says, putting the device away after showing it to the dentist.

"Getting along with gym leaders can be a daunting task, but, that's not why I left," Tasha says, pulling up Ash's X-ray.

"You were a gym leader?" Misty and I ask.

"Yeah, before they decided to make the Battle Tower. I was the LaRousse Gym leader; Grass types are my specialty," Tasha says. I then notice her earring is a Key Stone!

"I got my Sceptile as a Treecko from Professor Birch," Tasha says.

"Hey, Ash, that reminds me. Eileen said your Pidgeot has retired from the police service and is waiting at Professor Oak's lab!" Misty says.

"Says here you're an aura user. Well, Ash, this'll be interesting," the dentist says.

"Uh, how so?" I ask.

"You're in need of a cleaning and you need a root canal. Aguav berries are edible, but they're better when softened," the dentist says. I groan.

"Don't sweat it, Ash. We'll put this on your wrist to monitor your aura," Tasha says.

"Oh, that reminds me! I just got a text from Eileen. She wants to know if you're partaking in the aura battle tomorrow. One aura trainer and one Pokémon."

"What are the requirements?" I ask, catching a glimpse at the tray of pointy evil.

"That you've got a Fighting-type. Mega evolution is optional. However, you have to be in sync with said Pokémon. You'll learn of your opponents tomorrow," Misty says.

"Does it have to be a pure Fighting-type?"

"No. I'll tell Eileen that you're in, though," she gets up.

As Tasha begins to get laughing gas, I stop.

"Here, start training with my Hawlucha," I say. Misty nods.

* * *

(Five minutes later. Normal P.O.V.)

**Mid-shot A/N: Sorry, things are getting juicy, aren't they? I thought I'd mention that Ash is in his Kalos attire and May is in her outfit from Emerald. I'll get to Misty and Drew's attire in a little bit. Here's the fun part: they've heard of each other, know that the other is dating, but they've never met. Until now.**

"Okay, Jolteon, Absol, hit it!" a grass-haired trainer says on the outside battlefield. Said trainer is wearing blue sandals, gray shorts &amp; a white T-shirt; a gray wristband with a Key Stone on his left wrist.

Meanwhile, a redhead wearing red sandals, blue jean shorts, a yellow top with a white sweater is studying the Hawlucha.

"Guess I better call her," she reluctantly says.

* * *

(Misty's P.O.V.)

'Come on, pick up!' I think.

"_Hey, you've reached Eileen Matthews. I'm sorry I can't get your call, so leave your name, number and a brief message &amp; I'll call you back. Ace out."_

I disconnect and send out my Starmie.

"Okay, Starmie, start charging up for your Thunderbolt. Hawlucha, I want to see your defense," I say.

"Well why not battle me? I could use the practice with my Jolteon, but I'm not so sure about my Absol," a trainer with grass-colored hair says.

"Um, okay. Starmie, don't do anything, return," I say.

'Why does this guy look so familiar? He's probably dating some girl I know,' I think to myself as a blue projectile comes into view.

* * *

(Drew's P.O.V.)

'If I'm not mistaken, this is a gym leader. I'm a coordinator and she's probably with a lucky guy. Who's that Pokémon?'

A red projectile appears next to the blue one.

"Hawlucha, the Wrestling Pokémon. Possessing an artistic way of executing its moves, Hawlucha takes great pride in their elegance," a Pokédex says.

I look at the opponent and the red projectile is a Lucario; a mega one and its trainer puts away the device.

"Ladies first," I start, but I don't know her name.

"Misty Waterflower. You?" she says.

"Andrew Hayden Peterson. Just call me Drew. Okay, since you don't seem to know this Pokémon, I'll take the first attack. Jolteon, let's go with Thunder Wave!" I say.

"That's where you're wrong. Flying Press!" Misty says.

The moves collide and Jolteon takes a devastating blow. Jolteon struggles to get back up.

"No, don't. I don't want you to get hurt," I say to Jolteon.

"I wouldn't want Hawlucha to get hurt," a deep voice says.

"Did that Lucario just talk?" I say.

The trainer is hooded and well disguised.

"Yes, he did. Wise choice, Drew," the trainer says, taking off their hood.

* * *

(Misty's P.O.V.)

"Why didn't you answer your phone and where's Pikachu?" I ask.

"Pika?" Ash's Pikachu scurries onto Eileen's arm.

"Boy, Ash better know a few things about Hawlucha; May would be good with her Blaziken, but she's not an aura user. Speaking of those two, are they in there?" Eileen asks.

"My airhead girlfriend May has her first cavity," Drew says, flicking his hair.

"Ash is getting his teeth cleaned and a root canal. Sometimes I'd rather get a root canal than go to those gym leader meetings," I say.

"No, you wouldn't," Eileen says, turning her head.

"Why?" Drew asks.

"Well, at the Kanto Dental Clinic, the dentist I see makes quite a few lame jokes. The day of inauguration, remember, Misty?" Eileen asks.

"Sort of. Oh, yeah. We had a meeting. How come you had to leave?" I ask.

"Well, one of my wisdom teeth was coming in. I can mask my aura around Trent, who happens to be entering with his Gallade. When it comes to Sabrina, she's got me trapped."

"Is that why Trent's eyes flashed green?" I ask.

"Aura users are usually surrounded by the color of the element they're first exposed to. Green can be grass type auras, which aren't common in Kanto, or Psychic-type auras; more common in Hoenn, but it's still possible. Anyway, I'm used to having a tooth pulled. However, Dr. Thompson saw that I had a cavity; a small one. The first words he said were,"

"You know the drill. I'd get annoyed, too. So, I take it that Lucario belongs to you?" Drew asks. Eileen nods.

"Dew!" a little boy says, running up to Drew.

"Jesse, getting big, aren't ya?" Drew asks.

"Yeah! Nana an- Unke Noah awe done. Are dey your fwiends?" Jesse asks.

Drew picks up the boy and says, "Eileen Matthews of the Viridian Gym and Misty Waterflower of the Cerulean Gym. This is my nephew, Jesse."

"Aw, you're such a handsome little man!" Eileen says. Jesse hides his face in Drew's shirt.

"Hey, that was a compliment. What do you say when somebody compliments you?" Drew asks.

Jesse pulls away; his hair is like Drew's, but it's shorter. He has icy blue eyes.

"You are a handsome little guy," I say.

"Two compliments. Don't you have something to say?" Drew asks.

"Tank ou. Dew, dey awe pwetty," Jesse says as we walk into the office.

* * *

(Back inside, Drew's P.O.V.)

Eileen and Lucario disappeared, this time leaving Pikachu with Misty.

"Tasha?" I ask.

My sister saunters in and smiles.

"May and Ash are out like a Lanturn. I know it's about dinner time, but these 2 need some rest," she says, picking up Jesse.

"Mama, Dew is wif pwetty girls," he says, earning me a daggers glare from Tasha. Misty, Ash, May and I are all staying at the resort. We agree to meet up.

* * *

(Fifteen minutes later. Misty's P.O.V.)

"Ash, are you okay in there?" I ask, lightly tapping on his door.

I turn it, to find that it's open and Ash is in blue swim trunks and a black tank top, walking on his bed.

"There you are," Ash says to me.

"Yeah, here I am," I say to my boyfriend.

"Sensational Misty Dewgong, kiss me and I won't capture you in a Poké Ball," Ash says, pulling me in closer. _'Wait, what?'_

As I feel our lips pressing together, the door opens.

"Ash, oh. Ashy-boy's getting his first kiss!" Gary says. I pry myself away.

"Shut it, Gary. Ash and I have kissed before. Can you let Mr. or Mrs. Ketchum know that Ash is a little out of it?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure thing. Our dads are like us, but no sweat. Smell ya later," he says.

"Misty Dewgong, I've gotta catch you," Ash says, going into a more delusional trance.

'Notes to self: whack Gary with my mallet, shout at Blue for raising his nephew the way he did, and that Ash seems more romantic if he's been under the influence of laughing gas.'

* * *

(Same hotel. Five doors down, Drew's P.O.V.)

"Andrew, would you mind checking on May? I still can't believe our father approves. Then again, you're a coordinator," Ruby says.

"Ruby, just call me Drew," I say. I walk down the corridor and see Sapphire.

"Oy, Drew! Any reason May's actin' like a crazy Taillow?" she asks.

"May had her first cavity filled. Is she sleeping?" I ask.

"Nah, she's with Rald," she says, opening the door.

"Ai, Drew. I'm glad to see you. Perhaps _you _can calm er down," Rald says, leaving.

I casually walk in.

"Giant Tentacruel, marry me," May says.

"June, I'm _not _a Tentacruel," I say. Weird. To my memory and according to Ruby as well, May isn't too crazy about Tentacool or its evolution.

"May, what are you," but I'm stopped by her lips meeting mine.

"Hey, May. Oh, my word. Drew and May are kissing! That's so gross!" Max.

I pull away and May keeps kissing towards me.

"I am _not_ getting a girlfriend," Max states, closing the door behind him.

'Well, interesting things happen when there's laughing gas involved,' I think to myself.

**Revised Author's Note: Two of my favorite ships in one story! Well, I wrote this because crazy things happen after being in the dentist's office. Well, crazy things plus anesthesia makes for an interesting one-shot. Liked it? Hated it? Leave a review and please vote in my polls! It was late at night when I first wrote this. When Sapphire asks Drew why May is acting like a crazy Taillow, I'm metaphorically saying, "She's flown the coop," which means she's gone insane. I just thought that if May doesn't like Tentacool, what would make Tentacruel different? As for Ash, you have to think back to the original series and watch the episode "The Misty Mermaid", which is slightly where I got that Dewgong reference. Misty is dressed like a mermaid and in the middle of battling Team Rocket, a Seel belonging to the Cerulean Gym evolves into a Dewgong. I should be updating throughout the week, should my schedule permit. I have quite a few updates and I'm pretty happy about it. So I hope you like the revised version. If not, go screw yourself and have a nice day. If you haven't read the original version, disregard what I just said.  
**


End file.
